Holding Out for a Hero
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1984 |dlc = Classic June 23, 2016 (JDU) June 30, 2016 (NOW) Community Remix October 14, 2015 |dg = |difficulty=Medium |effort=Intense |mode = Solo |pc = Fuchsia |gc = Cyan |alt = Party Master Mode |lc = |mashup = Cray Cray Duet |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Mashup) |pictos= 152 (Classic) 139 (Mashup) |nowc = HoldingOut |audio = |perf= Podium Mackenson |dura = 3:54 }}"Holding Out for a Hero" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with pink skin (different from many of the other dancers, who are usually white). He wears a hot pink gladiator helmet over his pink hair with a horn on top, gold armor straps, dark purple bottoms, a pink fluffy wristband, and pink fluffy boots. Background The background is in space with crazy animals (mostly cats) doing crazy things (such as laser shooting), and sometimes it turns in a rainbow with a yellow pony or a colorful tunnel, with watermelons hitting the dancer, who is on a steel rocket that is flying through the air. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Pull both hands away from your head. Gold Move 2: Jump with your right hand raised, and your left hand on your left leg with your feet widened. Holdingout gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 Holdingout gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game Holdingout gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Holdingout gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: With your arms up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. (Tribal Dance) Gold Move 3: Tap on your head while moving to the right. ([[I Love It|''I Love It (Guards Dance)]])'' Tribaldance gm 5.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Tribal Dance) Holdingoutmu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Iloveitalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 ( I Love It (Guards Dance)) Holdingoutmu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup has an unlockable Duet Mashup. Its theme is Cray Cray Duet and contains fast paced duets acting wild. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *C'mon *Moskau *Just a Gigolo *Timber *Tribal Dance GM1 *One Thing *Speedy Gonzalez *Xmas Tree *Moskau *One Thing *C'mon *Gangnam Style *Speedy Gonzalez *Timber *Tribal Dance GM2 *One Thing *Speedy Gonzalez *Xmas Tree *Moskau *One Thing *C'mon *Gangnam Style *Speedy Gonzalez *Xmas Tree *I Love It (Guards Dance) GM3 *Moskau *C'mon *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say? (Campfire) *Gangnam Style *Speedy Gonzalez *Just a Gigolo Party Master Mode has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a song switch). *'Holding Out for a Hero' *Pirate's Bow/Hippie Walk/Fire Strength/Silly Foot *Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama *Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing/Elegant Shadow *Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/[[Maps|'Maps']]/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] *Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress *Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me *Disco Lock/Slow Motion Boy/Street Charm/Puppet Shake *Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot *Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch *Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein *Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch *Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama *Flying Fox/Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing *Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/'Summer'/'Built For This' *Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress *Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me *Disco Lock/Sexy Tiptoe/Run Run Boy/Magic Arms *Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot *Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch *Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein *Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch *Hear Me/Crazy Robot/Street Waves/Magic Arms *Crazy Theatre/Jump Of Joy/'Built For This'/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] *Point The Sky/Christmas Rythme/Overpowered Mill/Weird Fitness *Cross Cross/No Shoulders/Rumble/Street Waves *Teenage Dance/Light Jumps/Epic Muscles/Look At You *Alien Behaviour/Jump Of Joy/Robotic Slide/Frankenstein Punch *Burning Punches/Sexy Wipe/Merry Christmas/Robot Lock *Cute Punch/Cyborg Waves/Run Run Boy/Sexy Tiptoe *God Spell/Street Waves/[[Maps|'Maps']]/'Summer' *Hippie Walk/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Side Punch *Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Crazy Robot *'Holding Out for a Hero' Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashup: *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (Funny Guys) Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Biceps Spin *Flex *Muay Thai *Muscle Sound *Running Muscles Community Remix has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *RAS310 USA *Noe Pot Argentina *ProfuseGraph USA *Merv444 Canada *TyranosorusReks Canada *Just Dancer USA *GotBasket125612 USA *gomezorante Mexico *Just Dancer France *RatedToaster853 Brazil *cyberpump USA *Just Dancer Japan *Just Dancer Colombia *Dark Angel 510 Mexico *bondi96 Germany *shienanigans USA *ZippedPrune9333 Israel *Just Dancer (Texblock) Germany *Just Dancer USA *Danmata Brazil *nijishoujo USA *dtacoms USA *Just Dancer Chile *DeafRickxcore Chile *Just Dancer Brazil *Julia Razama 11 Brazil *Sabbihjort Norway *Yelrihs Brazil *Joseiiin97 Mexico *mzompicchiatti Argentina *Just Dancers Various *Stalhito France *MaleFiCuXxX Mexico *Just Dancer Germany *Electropetsha Mexico Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Epic 80s *With Great Power... *All Songs F-J *Hall Of Fame Trivia General *'' '' and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) are the only two songs with featured achievements for the Xbox 360 and One versions and trophies for the PS3 and PS4 versions of . s can be gained by getting 5 stars. *'' '' was one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T Classic *'' '' is the fourth routine to involve a split, after Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix), Maniac, and Flashdance ... What a Feeling. *Most of the elements in the background are inspired from Internet phenomena. Notable examples are the Space Wolves, the Space Cat, the zebras that create rainbows with their tails (inspired from the pony in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCnj-uiRCn8 asdfmovie 5], [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrzIykdka4s 6''] and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlUMyKgmy6k ''deleted scenes]), poor-quality explosions, watermelons that are split with a kick (resembling Fruit Ninja), and the presence of a boss. *When the sword disappears, it kind of glitches out instead of having a smooth transition. *Calvin Harris is mistakenly credited as the artist in the Ubisoft Latinoamérica preview. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cwbo_hK270shttp://prntscr.com/qhwlms *On the website justdanceworld.com, it was said that Aurélie Sériné would dance to while she was a VIP on the World Dance Floor. However, this never happened. *'' '' appeared in the Beta icons of some cups in Dance Quest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s *The space wolves in the background return in the Showtime of When The Rain Begins To Fall. *On the World Dance Floor in , three of the cats in the routine appear as bosses. *A sticker of the "HERO" sign in the background can be unlocked in through the Gift Machine. Mashup *Unlike other Duet Mashups within , the gender sides will change. For example, C'mon which features a female as P1 and a male as P2, transitions to Moskau, where the situation is the opposite. *On the menu icon, the coaches from C mon make the poses from their coach selection images and not the ones from the menu icon. *There is a glitch in the camera console versions of : when players select the coach they want to follow, their names are not displayed. Party Master Mode Community Remix *At the end of the song, a thank you message from the team will pop up saying: "You are our Heroes. Thank you, see you on !" *Two girls from Japan cosplaying as the coaches from Die Young are featured. *During the split part, the screen divides into four parts: the fourth one shows the original coach and is placed at the bottom right, and all the others show various players who try to perform the split. Those players are credited as"'Just Dancers" and their attributed avatar is the one for . Gallery Game Files Holdingout_cover_generic.png|'' '' Holdingoutmu cover generic.png|'' '' (Mashup) Holdingout cover albumcoach.png| album coach Holdingout cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach holdingout_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Holdingout banner bkg.png| menu banner Holdingout map bkg.png| map background Holdingout_cover.png| cover Holdingoutmu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Holdingout cover@2x.jpg| cover HoldingOut_Cover_1024.png| cover Holdingout p1 ava.png|Avatar 200228.png|Golden avatar 0300228.png|Diamond avatar Holdingout ava.png|Flying Cat Avatar on Holdingout pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Holdingout menuprogression.gif|'' '' on the menu Promotional Images Holdingout gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Holdingout thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Holdingout background.jpg|Background Holdingout background 2.jpg|Background 2 Holdingout dieyoung.jpg|The girls cosplaying the dancers from Die Young Holdingout thank you message cr.jpg|The "thank you" message that appears at the end of the song's Community Remix Videos Official Music Video Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out For A Hero Holding Out For A Hero (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Holding Out for a Hero - Gameplay Teaser (US) Holding Out for a Hero - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Holding Out For a Hero" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (25)Holding Out For A Hero -Bonnie Tyler 五星评价 Just Dance Now Holding Out For A Hero 5 stars Holding Out for a Hero - Just Dance 2016 Holding Out For A Hero - Just Dance 2017 "Holding Out For a Hero" - Just Dance 2018 Holding Out for a Hero - Just Dance 2019 'Others' Holding Out for a Hero (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Holding Out for a Hero (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 Holding Out for a Hero (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 (Gamepad View) "Holding Out For a Hero" (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation it:Holding Out for a Hero de:Holding Out for a Hero Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Shortened Songs